


There’s A Monster Under My Bed

by gemspegasus



Series: Singular Colts, Little Ezra [2]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Singular Colts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sivanshemesh gave me the prompt, Mag7 - Chris, Little Ezra - There's a monster under my bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s A Monster Under My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Triple drabble which is set in my "Singular Colts" AU and set a few months after that story.

Scritch…scratch…scritch…scratch…scritch…scratch.

Chitter…grunt…growl…snarl.

Eight year old Ezra bolted upright on his bed. He hadn't dreamt or imagined those sounds. A sleepy and slightly feverish Ezra strained to hear if there were any more noises. When he once again heard them, he slid off of the bed, wrapped a child-sized quilt around his shoulders and tread barefoot down the hall toward his Uncles' rooms.

Chris Larabee had just stripped down to his long johns and was turning down the quilt upon his bed when he heard his nephew's footfalls outside his bedroom door.

"Ezra?" whispered a concerned Chris as he opened the door at Ezra's soft knock. Sharp hazel eyes took in the tousled-haired boy, barefoot and shivering in his nightshirt even covered by the quilt as Ezra was.

"There's a monster under my bed," tumbled out from Ezra's lips.

At Chris's "What?" Ezra stepped across the threshold of Chris's room and added, "There are scritching and scratching noises as well as snarls and growls emanating from underneath my bed."

Suddenly, Chris knew what monster was under Ezra's bed.

"You can sleep with me tonight." Chris said while he patted Ezra's shoulder before letting the boy slide into the bed.

"It's not a monster, Ezra. It appears like we have a raccoon in the attic again and the echo of the animal's sounds and movements makes it seem like it's under your bed. Your Uncle Buck and I will take care of the raccoon tomorrow." continued Chris as he dug through a chest of drawers. "Here, put these socks on, your feet are probably like blocks of ice," groused Chris as he too settled into bed.

Ezra slipped on the socks which immediately warmed his feet. Nestling down comfortably into Chris's bed, Ezra drifted off to sleep, safe at his Uncle's side.


End file.
